A new beginning
by Maricha
Summary: Elena will find a new love interest after she broke up with Stefan.


"I can't do this much longer Stefan. She's coming between us." Elena said.  
"I can't give us up. I won't give us up, Elena. We have to fight for this. We shouldn't give her what she wants." said Stefan while glaring at Elena. "We have to. We have no choice."  
Elena walked away and left Stefan there alone. Elena was walking home in the cold. She was kind of bumded that she drove here with Stefan because she knew what she was going to tell him and she knew she couldn't expect a ride back. "I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation with Stefan." Katherine whispered in Elena's ear while Elena was waiting to pass the street.  
"Of course you heard it." Elena said sighing. "If you don't mind me saying, you deserve better than him." Katherine assured her while she tenderly brushed her hand against Elena's arm. "What do you want from me?" said Elena annoyed. "I don't want anything from you Elena, I'm just trying to make you feel better." Elene sighed and they kept walking without saying anything till they arrived at the Gilbert's house. Elena opened the door and looked at Katherine for a while. A pout forming on Katherine's soft looking lips. She giggled. "Okay, you can come in." Elena half whispered. "Yay!" Katherine said excitedly.

Elena walked upstairs to her room trying to pretend Katherine wasn't there. She doesn't really know why she let Katherine in, it was some sort of feeling that desired her company. It felt like some kind of rush. "Nice room." Katherine said while falling onto Elena's bed, exhausted from her day. Katherine now layed on Elena's bed and her hand was brushing next to her, inviting Elena to lay next to her. Elena walked to her bed and sat on it, next to Katherine. "You know Katherine, you seem not as bad as everyone says." she said while staring out her window. Katherine giggled and she turned towards Elena. Elena turned her head and stared now right into Katherine's eyes. "When I look at you, I don't see myself. I used to, but not anymore. I see someone warmer, I see someone I like." Katherine whispered while her hand was caressing Elena's soft cheek. "What are you doing back in town, Katherine? The honest answer please." Elena asked her while she took Katherine's hand and layed it back on her bed. "I was just curious. Wanted to know how much you really looked like me. I already heard from Isobel that you and I were identical. I guess I just wanted to see it for myself. See why the Salvatore brothers like you so much." she answered. "Now that you've asked me a question, I want to ask you one too. Why did you and Stefan break up? Was it really because of me?" Katherine giggled. "Well, not only because of you. I just don't feel it anymore. It's just gone. Our love. It was gone before you were here, so I can't say it's really because of you." she answered giving Katherine a smile. "Good. I don't want to be the one that causes you to feel unhappy." Katherine said while she shuffled closer to Elena.  
"I like this." Elena said smiling. "Me too." Katherine whispered.

Elena's alarm went off and she realised she must have fallen asleep. She turned around to see if Katherine had fallen asleep too, but she wasn't there. Elena felt a little dissapointed. She got dressed and went downstairs. Jeremy went to the Gilbert's lake house with Alaric to have some guy time. While Elena walked in the kitchen she saw a note laying on the table. She picked it up and read: I had a great time with you Elena, it was really nice talking to you. We should do it again some time - Katherine. Elena smiled and she felt a little warm while reading it.  
Katherine had something about her, that just felt comforting. Good.

Elena just came home from Bonnie's house. Bonnie had showed her some new spells she had learned.  
Elena wanted to tell her about Katherine, but she didn't. She knew Bonnie wouldn't like it.

The door bell rang. Elena walked to the door wondering who it could be this late. She wasn't expecting someone. "Sorry for turning up so randomly, but I wanted to see you." Katherine said while Elena opened the door. Elena smiled. She was hopeing to see Katherine again today. "It's okay." Elena said while she smiled and let Katherine in. They walked in to the kitchen "Want a drink?" Elena asked. "I would love one." Answered Katherine while softly brushing Elena's shoulder. Elena poured some bourbon in the glasses Katherine set on the table. They took their glasses and went up to Elena's room. "How was your day?" Katherine asked while she took a nip. "It was alright. Kind of missed you." She answered blushing. Katherine giggled. She took Elena's glass and put it down. She moved closer to Elena and stared in her eyes. After a few minutes of silence Elena put her hand on Katherine's cheek and flattered it. She stopped, looked down and smiled. Katherine giggled and held Elena's head between her hands. "It's okay." she whispered. Katherine's face slowly came closer to Elena's and her lips gently touched Elena's lips. Elena stopped and turned her head. This isn't right. She shouldn't be kissing Katherine.  
'This isn't right.' said Elena while she walked to the window and looked outside. She was staring out of the window for a minute, battleing with her thoughts. 'But why does it feel so good, if it's not right?' Elena said while walking back to the bed. She pushed Katherine down and kissed her passionatly while she was on top of her. Katherine's hands were brushing against Elena's back and her nails were pushing against her skin. Elena unbuttoned Katherine's top and continued kissing her in her neck and on her chest. Katherine's hands slowly went down to Elena's bum and down again to her thighs. She pushed Elena's thighs up, now locked on Katherine's leg. Elena went further and further down with her kisses. She was about to unzip Katherine's skinny jeans when the doorbell rang. Elena stopped and sighed. "I have to open the door, it might be Jeremy or Alaric." she said while getting up and giving Katherine one quick passionate kiss. "Don't leave."

"It's me Elena, open up." Elena heard while walking down the stairs. It was Stefan. "What's wrong Stefan?"  
Elena asked while standing behind the closed door. "I heard Katherine was up to something and I wanted to check on you. See if you're okay." "Thank you for your consern, Stefan." Katherine said while walking down the stairs in Elena's bathrobe. She put her arm around Elena's waist and opened the door. Stefan looked shocked and Elena looked down, blushing. Katherine pushed a kiss against Elena's cheek and smiled at Stefan. "What is this?" Stefan asked while looking at Elena. "This is us. We like each other. I know it is unexpecting but it happend. I hope you can understand." Elena said. "Thank you for coming Stefan, we're gonna go upstairs again and finish what we were doing. Bye!" Katherine said while closing the door.  
She grabbed Elena's hand and ran upstairs.

A glimpse of light coming through Elena's curtains woke Elena up. She stretched out and turned around to look at Katherine. There she was. Katherine. The girl she just had one of the best nights of her life with. The girl she liked. The feeling Elena felt wasn't like anything she had felt before. It felt true. Passionate. It felt like love. She put her head on Katherine's shoulder and fell asleep again.


End file.
